1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer software behavioral systems. More specifically, the present invention comprises a computer-implemented software product that executes a method and system for assessing, recording and modifying behavior in a behavior pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems and computer implemented methods exist for collecting and recording information relating to the behavior of children in an educational setting. As information is collected and recorded, it can be assessed and used to encourage or modify behavior.
Behavioral modification is a form of behaviorism, wherein behavior change techniques are used to increase or decrease the frequency of particular behaviors. There have been many methods of tracking and analyzing an effort to modify an individual's behavior. Most commonly, a behavior analyst observes and tracks an individual's interaction with the environment. Certain assessments are made based on the relationship between specific environmental events and behaviors. These assessments can be used to identify particular controlling variables for challenging behaviors. Thus, interventions could be provided which targeted the functional relationship between the behavior and the environment. This process and system of assessing behavior for purposes of intervening to change a behavior is called “functional behavior assessment” or “FBA”.
Educational institutions or other similar organizations are often tasked with a large role in tracking a student's behavior in order to reduce unwanted behavior or increase desirable behavior. In order to do so, the entity must collect accurate data on individuals relating to both the environment and the individual's interaction with and response to the environment. The accuracy and thoroughness of the data is important and there are criteria that must be met in order to provide a functional behavior assessment. However, many institutions or organizations are ill-equipped to accurately track and collect data about one individual's behavior. In order to collect thorough data an individual should be observed on a consistent basis and data should be recorded contemporaneously with the occurrence of the behavior and environmental stimuli. In most entities, a supervising individual is attempting to teach or supervise a large group of students and therefore may not be capable of accurately observing one individual's behavior and surrounding environmental triggers. Even if the behavior is accurately observed, the supervising individual may not be capable of contemporaneously recording the data. Therefore data may be skewed, incomplete or inaccurate.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method of tracking and collecting data in real-time coupled with the ability to accurately compile data to assess an individual's interaction with the environment.